Audrey Parker-Nichols
Audrey Nancy Parker-Nichols (born Audrey Nancy Parker on March 23, 1967) is Drake and Megan's mother, Josh's step-mother, and wife of Walter NicholsWalter Nichols. She, like Megan, upsets Walter because of her preference to Bruce Winchill, his rival weatherman. Because Walter is unable to discipline Drake and Josh, she usually has to punish the boys. Her name is not mentioned in the show, appears only on the Nick.com web page and when the TV captions are turned on. She, along with Walter, always believes Megan instead of Drake and Josh, even when they are telling the truth. It is unknown what her profession is or even if she works, as her job is never mentioned throughout the series. In Pilot, it starts off when Audrey and Walter become engaged and they later get married later in the series. Personality and Traits Audrey is shown to be a young and cool mom. She can be firm with the kids as she disciplines them (especially Drake and Josh) whenever they get in trouble. Audrey can also be very devious at times, which is a trait she shares with both Drake and Megan. She can also be dumbfounded at times another trait she shares with Drake. At the end of the day, she loves her kids very much. Audrey also has a full-proof strategy on how to pick up girl. She tends to get stressed up in situations where Drake does not use his common sense or basic logic. Relationships with Other Characters Drake Parker Audrey shares a deep relationship with Drake. Audrey gives boundaries but Drake tends to overstep them by lying and disobeying. It is noted that Audrey could have given Drake tips on how to pick up girls. Audrey has a good relationship with Drake's friends often talking and chilling with them at times, as she has even danced with them at one point. Audrey also happens enjoys Drake's music. Drake also tends to reply to her with sarcastic comments. Josh Nichols Audrey has helped Josh on several occasions, including giving him tips on how to pick up girls when Drake and Josh made a bet, though she didn't like the idea that Drake and Josh were using girls as points, though Josh clearly wasn't using girls for that, but rather to just prove a point to Drake that he can get dates too. Megan Parker Audrey in the early seasons often spoiled Megan so much that when Megan pranks her brothers, Audrey doesn’t punish Megan because Megan knows how to cover up a lie without being punished. In the later seasons Audrey treats Megan the same as she treats Drake and Josh but Megan still doesn’t get punished. Walter Nichols TBA Trivia * Her real first name has never once been said on the show. * Audrey is the same height as Drake * In a way, Audrey and Walter encourage Megan's bad behaviour as they fail to punish her or see her guilt when she commits pranks. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Adults Category:Gallery